Walli the Numbat
"Walli Walliboo!" -Walli Walli the Numbat is AngelFlame's 1000th character and the 1st Numbat character.She is adopted from Misty the Umbreon.Walli is 13 years old. History Walli lived with her grandmother,in her room.She barely comes outside,which makees her anti-social.As she was typing on the computer,her vision became blurred with white colors.Walli rubbed her eyes once.Twice.Three times.After the third time,her vision was just white.Walli was completely confused.She walked into her strange,white world. JUNE 4,11:57 GRANDMOTHER walks into the room."Oh my goodnesss!"She runs to Walli,who was on the floor.'Walli!"No response."Walli!"Again,no response."Walli!"Only gasps, she came. After a few years,Walli woken up and see herself on a subway.She was with only a few people who had glowing eyes.As the subway drove,the lights flickered and the subway jerked to a stop,making everyone jump.As the lights flickered,the lights shattered glass,making the subway dark.Only the glowing eyes were seen in the dark.The doors open and it revealed an iron door.Everyone approached to the door and tried to open it.After a while,the door sucessfully opened to reveal a city with blue sky,white clouds,and sun shining.There were crowds of mobians walking.Suddenly,everyone then runs from the door and to the city. A sign of a new life. Personality Walli is a bubbly,happy Numbat.She likes making everyone happy and being happy.She is jumpy and likes to party and mess around with people. Trivia. *Walli is based on Ene in Kagerou Project *Walli died,but became someone new. *Walli's name was originally Wasachi. *She was suppose to be in the cyber world,but it was scrapped after. *Her eyes glows. *Her powers are still pending. Thirty Character Development Question 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Walli barely knows them. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Uh......Head? 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? Wasachi had a scar on her face from a vase she accidently broke. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Uh...Not too vain? She doesn't find herself attractive 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale ? 1 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. Nope. 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? The day Wasachi died.(Walli still remembers) 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Chocolate Blue Party x Party by Vocaloid 6 Spider Lily 9.) Who does your character trust? Wasachi: No one Walli:Her friends 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. When she killed herself. 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Hedgehogs. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Windows 95 4 Lyfe. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Her coffin is very nice. 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Rots faster or slower. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? ~ 6.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? ~ 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? ~ 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) ~ 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? ~ 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? ~ 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? ~ 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? ~ 23.) Is your character superstitious? ~ 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? ~ 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? ~ 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday. ~ 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. ~ 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? ~ 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? ~ 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Walli, Hi. From AngelFlames. Category:Numbats